Yebus
Description Like most Gand, Yebus is almost humble to a fault, however underneath that humble exterior is a Gand with an ambitious streak. After completing his findsman training, Yebus left Gand to literally make a name for himself. He has so far managed to earn the right to speak of himself in the third-person, but his greatest dream is to earn the recognition required to speak of himself in the first-person and be marked in the annals of Gand history as a Gand of renown. Although he is quite skilled in melee and range combat, Yebus prefers to avoid killing if at all possible. He doesn't shy away from taking a life, but will often seek to disarm or cripple instead of killing outright. His accuracy with range weapons is marksman quality. He will often wear a heavy-looking overcoat to hide the weapons he carries on his body. Of all the subspecies of Gand that inhabit the planet Gand, Yebus belongs to a variety that doesn’t need to breathe and can regenerate limbs. His body is so efficient that it can acquire all of the metabolic nutrients it needs through eating. He can also survive the vacuum of space without special equipment for periods at a time. Early Life Much of Yebus's life before leaving Gand is a mystery known only to him. The few bits and pieces that he has revealed to people was that he went through the findsman training and was quite good at it. However, he decided to leave his home planet and seek his ambitions out in the galaxy at large, feeling that he would have a better chance of earning his name away from Gand. For a time he fell in with the Feeorin Ryn but eventually left under oath not to reveal Ryn’s existence to anyone. Yebus’s reasons for leaving boiled down to not wanting to be involved in Ryn’s political equalizing. Politics didn’t interest Yebus, he found exploring the galaxy to be far more fascinating and didn’t see a need to drag galactic causes into it. The Hunter For much of the galactic civil war and beyond, Yebus made a living leading safaris for the rich and elite of the galaxy. He specialized in being willing to travel to some of the most dangerous locations in the galaxy and bringing his employers back alive. His last travel package was for space slug hunts among the Hoth asteroid field. He would also participate in arena fights to earn some quick credits. The fights helped to keep his combat skills from getting rusty and also introduced him to a multitude of other races and fighting styles. While Yebus enjoyed testing his skills against other warriors, more often than not the crowd's desire to see blood soured the experience for him. When the mood suited him, Yebus dabbled in some light bounty hunting as well. He found sentients to be fascinating prey. Although he was fairly successful in his hunts, he didn't make a habit of it. Non-Gand would often confuse Yebus for Zuckuss which he decided wouldn't help him earn his name if Zuckuss kept getting credit for his bounties. Juoi Yebus’s life changed when he was invited to visit the planet known as Juoi. The chief of Juoi Security and Inquiry (JSI), a Verpine named Xorpex, was familiar with Yebus’s skills and talked Yebus into joining an elite division of the JSI which was being formed to take care of problems that Juoi’s regular security forces weren’t designed to handle. Yebus served faithfully with the JSI for years, finding the planet to be quite pleasant and worth defending. He made several friends while in the JSI and helped Juoi face down threats ranging from Hutts to conspirators within the government. He even developed a taste for politics while there as he learned from Juoi’s simple but effective method of governing. However, as good as Juoi was to him, Yebus eventually felt the need to leave. The JSI wasn’t giving him the opportunity he wanted to fulfill his lifelong ambition. Reluctantly, he said goodbye to the friends he had made and departed once more for the galaxy at large. Juoi would always hold a special place for him, but his destiny was elsewhere... Full Circle After leaving Juoi, Yebus returned to his old occupations as he looked for the next big thing. It would come in the form of a blast from the past. While on Bespin, Yebus encountered his old partner, Ryn, who offered him a chance to join back up with him. Not eager to become involved in galactic politics again, Yebus only agreed to rejoin with Ryn after the Feeorin explained that his political equalizing days were largely behind him. Now he was more of an adventure-seeking mercenary. It was just the kind of opportunity Yebus had been looking for. Ryn was always involved with big things and Yebus was ready for a challenge. Currently serving as second-in-command on Ryn's ship, the Furious Angel, Yebus eagerly awaits the trouble he knows Ryn's new crew, the Renegades, are going to get into... Active Threads Ryn's Renegades Category:HalomekCategory:GandCategory:JuoiCategory:Bounty Hunters